


Слепота

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hardcore Henry (2016)
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: О причинах слепоты и способах ее "излечения".





	Слепота

**Author's Note:**

> В интервью к фильму говорится, что Акан - слепой. Очень сложно оставить в покое эту бесценную деталь.

Сомневаться в том, что Акан его найдет, не приходилось. Это был лишь вопрос времени и упертости ебнутого альбиноса. Он объявился неожиданно — в дверь, в убогом, заброшенном доме на краю почти вымершей деревни, аккуратно постучали, а затем снесли ее с петель. Джимми попятился, в рефлекторной попытке укрыться, но довольно быстро уперся колесом инвалидной коляски в косяк, застряв в дверном проеме. Конечно, доктор Аканов пришел не один; с ним тащилось двое телохранителей, чьи имена не стоило запоминать — их судьбой было становиться расходным материалом. На плечо того, что выше и субтильней, Акан опирался, словно был пьян и не мог ровно идти. 

— Джеймс, — высоченная фигура в безвкусном кожаном плаще дошла до середины комнаты, будто сразу уменьшившейся в размерах. Джимми видел его первый раз после травмы и ужас, навсегда застывший в недвижимом позвоночнике, дурманил голову. — Ты неплохо спрятался. Как ящерица, которой оторвали хвост, бежит под камень дрожать. Только вот ты не смог отрастить себе новый?

— Пришел все-таки добить меня? — со странным набором эмоций в голосе, ответил на приветствие Джеймс. Кроме унизительного отголоска страха, старательно скрываемого за брезгливостью и яростью, слышалась еще и доля надежды. Самому покончить с этим жалким существованием Джимми не хватало то ли смелости, то ли дурости и, в какой-то мере, даже не признаваясь самому себе, он ждал прихода Аканова. С обреченностью разглядывая пришельца, он отметил странные изменения не только в поведении, но и в облике: тонкие волосы лежали в беспорядке, а пижонский костюм сменила какая-то неопрятная алая водолазка. В довершении этого на лице были темные очки, как у карикатурных мелких мафиози из комиксов, хотя на улице стояла зима, и о солнце можно было только вспоминать.

— Пришел, потому что ты — лучший из живых ученых, — совершенно неожиданно сообщил Акан и махнул двум своим деревянным солдатам выйти из комнаты. — Никто не может с тобой сравниться.

— Разве это имело значение, когда ты ломал мне спину? — резонно парировал Джимми, удивленный неожиданно резким поворотом в речи незваного гостя. Все это начинало напоминать их первый разговор по телефону несколько лет назад, когда Джеймс спокойно жил себе в центре Лондона и не знал гениального и больного ученого.

— Не имело, — Аканов улыбнулся мягко и покровительственно, словно объяснял прописные истины неразумному ребенку. — А теперь имеет. Нужны твои услуги.

От его самодовольной рожи Джеймс скривился, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику прокатывается холодная волна, вызывающая дрожь во всем теле. На самом деле все эти ощущения были фантомными, но от того не менее болезненными, заставлявшими нутро скручиваться спиралью. Холодный пот выступил на шее под волосами и он был реальным; в ушах, снова и снова, отголоском далекой мигрени, раздавался тошнотворный хруст выворачиваемых позвонков. Этот звук действительно оказался незабываемым.

— Пошел ты,— почти неосознанно копируя интонацию Акана, ласково предложил Джимми, не в силах поверить, что после всего случившегося, ему предлагают вернуться в лаборатории.

— Лично мне нужны, — уточнил Аканов, потянув за одну дужку, стащил с лица очки и поднял взгляд. Джеймс не смог сдержать удивленного возгласа: голубые глаза альбиноса с красными отблесками сосудов, и раньше не отличавшиеся красотой, больше походили на кровавое месиво. Белки, радужка, да все глазное яблоко полностью заливало темно-алое, словно все сосуды лопнули одновременно от какого-то чудовищного удара.

— Это было очень больно? — спросил Джимми первое, что пришло в голову с жадностью разглядывая пепельно-белое лицо.

— Очень... — Акан сжал зубы и сглотнул, — Я не могу видеть.

В комнате сгустилась наэлектризованная напряжением тишина. Аканов нервозно тер переносицу с оставшимися на ней следами от очков, направив взгляд в сторону, Джеймс продолжавший смотреть на него, пытался осознать, что чувствует после этой информации. Получалось очень много врачебного любопытства (полная ли слепота, что с глазными мышцами, нервами, почему он может отводить взгляд) и совсем чуть-чуть - злорадства. Джимми ведь ничего не делал, Акан как-то сам умудрился отшибить себе зрение. Как, интересно.

— Как это произошло? — резко спросил Джеймс.

— Гравитационная волна... — с готовностью ответил Аканов и раздраженно дернул плечом. Движение лишило устойчивости и он неуверенно пошатнулся, махнул в воздухе рукой, чтобы удержать равновесие. Предметы в комнате синхронно вздрогнули. — Эстель — мой новый ученый, вместо тебя — говорит, что это из-за нее.

— Я тоже говорил тебе об этом с того момента, как увидел силы и твое кровотечение после, — ворчливо отчитал его Джеймс, наконец начиная испытывать нужную степень раздражения и злости. — Это интересный случай, но я больше не практикую.

Если бы этот мудак с раздутым самомнением послушал «лучшего ученого», то не было бы ни сломанной спины, ни слепоты. Не такое уж это и оказалось плохое возмездие - глаза за позвоночник. Еще бы извлечь их. Джимми несколько раз фантазировал о том, как сделает Аканову трансорбитальную лоботомию по методике Фримена, и тем же показаниям, что были в ходу в тридцатых годах прошлого века. Иногда старые-добрые методы лечения приносили наилучший эффект. 

— Мы не уйдем, пока ты не поможешь мне.

— Нет, — не скрывая полуулыбки от незрячего, легко ответил Джимми. Бессильное бешенство в голосе доставляло почти физическое удовольствие, даже мурашки побежали по коже. В отличие от слепой ярости — Джеймсу начинало нравится это слово, он чувствовал себя спокойным и уравновешенным, как никогда в жизни.

— Ты лучший из ученых, — снова начал Акан бесцветным голосом, который никак не вязался с образом, который Джимми помнил. — Сделай мне протез или еще что... И я исполню твои желания.

— Можешь вернуть мне спину? — язвительно уточнил Джеймс и с некоторым трудом нажал нужную комбинацию клавиш на пульте, выпуская свое научное изобретение созданное уже после травмы и получившееся не слишком удачным. — Не дергайся, дай посмотреть.

Аканов тут же панически обернулся на звук, и бессмысленно закрутил головой, уничтожая возможные сомнения о своей полной не зрячести. Существо, до этого момента находившееся в анабиозе в специальном контейнере, не могло не вызвать хоть какой-то реакции, если бы Акан заметил его. Полутораметровое, условной человеческой формы, похожее на вылепленного из воска человечка без половых признаков и лица, покрытое оболочкой, смутно напоминавшей скукоженную и подсохшую плаценту. Под ней пульсировало серовато-красное, но запах еще не распространяло - попытка вырастить подобие гомункула, вместо плохо работавшей за деньги медсестры, вышла не совсем идеальной. Подчиняясь пульту в руке у Джимми, посылавшему электрические сигналы в простейший модуль, заменявший мозги, существо коснулось лица Аканова, и, не давая дернуться, сурово оттянуло верхнее и нижнее веко, давая полностью рассмотреть поврежденное глазное яблоко. 

— Кибер-модуль в глазницы, если твой новый ученый не смог как-то доработать эту программу, — вынес вердикт Джеймс, с усмешкой наблюдая, как Акан нервозно трет лицо, пытаясь избавиться от прикосновения быстро удалившегося существа и, наверняка пытается представить, что его только что трогало.

— Нет, — поспешно ответил он, повернувшись обратно и направив взгляд на полметра выше, чем голова голова сидящего в инвалидном кресле. Джеймс, испытал очень болезненный укол где-то под ребрами, осознав, что Акан «видит» его здоровым, забыв, что встать он никогда больше не сможет. — Без скальпеля у моего лица. Я знаю, ты можешь сделать устройство, которое поможет.

— А что потом? — это были уже бессмысленные торги. Две вещи, которое хотел бы получить Джеймс, Аканов как раз не мог дать — здоровый позвоночник и собственную голову на серебренном блюде. Впрочем, Джимми мог получить лично от него кое-что как в материальном, так и моральном плане. Компенсацию.

— Если твое изобретение будет работать — получишь золото, деньги, женщин...

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джимми, забываясь, что его жесты не видят, и отметив волну облегчения на лице Аканова, добавил. — Только одно условие: попроси меня на коленях.

Пол в доме дрогнул, крыша протестующе застонала, но никаких разрушений за этим не последовало. Акан медленно, словно плавал в первичном бульоне, опустился сначала на одно колено, затем на второе и выпрямился, с выражением лица, достойным благородной девицы, первый раз увидевшей эрегированный член.

— Ближе, а то не услышишь мои пожелания, — воодушевленный этим зрелищем, сказал Джимми, испытывая нездоровое веселье, граничащее с истерикой от всей извращенности и неправильности ситуации.

Слушаясь, Акан неловко придвинулся и, неустойчиво качнувшись, выставил руки вперед, схватившись за подлокотники кресла. Вблизи глаза выглядели еще хуже и страшнее, чем издалека, но Джеймс вошел в раж и даже подался вперед, насколько этого позволял его паралич.

— Я сделаю модуль, не вырезая твои слепые глаза, если ты заставишь мой вялый хер встать своими сладкими губками, — на одном дыхании произнес Джимми и, собрав всю ярость, плюнул в бледное лицо. Аканова перекосило и он попытался поднять руку, но в эту саму секунду к его затылку приставили ствол. — Хороший кукленыш.

Существо, собранное из гниющей плоти и микросхем издало гогочущий звук, заставивший Акана вжать голову в плечи, не принимая попыток использовать силу.

— Добро пожаловать в мир калек, доктор Аканов, — с энтузиазмом произнес Джимми, наблюдая, как его слюна стекает по трепещущему крылу носа вниз, на угол рта и подбородок. — Утрись и съебывай из моего дома.

— Ты пожалеешь, — севшим от злости голосом с трудом произнес Акан, медленно поднимаясь с колен и нервно вытирая рукавом лицо. — Ты будешь умолять меня о пощаде.

— Я уже умолял о смерти, — с не меньшей яростью ответил Джеймс. — Уходи.

Существо толкнуло альбиноса в спину и тот, стараясь не делать резких движений, направился к выходу. До глупой, но красивой смерти оставалось меньше пяти минут.

— Окей, Гугл, открой почту, — спеша, и решив, что умереть он еще успеет, произнес Джимми.

...Аканов был в замешательстве. Умывшись водой, выплеснутой ему на руки из бутылки и с благодарностью приняв зажженную сигарету из рук своего телохранителя и, по совместительству, поводыря, Генри, он принялся ждать. Убить Джеймса, разнеся дом до основания вместе с деревней, было заманчиво, но не предусмотрительно; это флегматично подтвердил маячивший поблизости киборг. Его постоянное присутствие и исполнение достаточно специфических просьб внезапно ослепшего начальника, неожиданно сблизило их, давая Генри право выражать свои мысли без опасения. Раскрошив в пальцах вторую сигарету, вытащенную из пачки, Акан решил, что прошло достаточно времени между первым и следующим визитом, исход которого будет решать судьбу деревни. Не в третий же раз просить Джеймса? В этот же момент на его личную почту пришло письмо, словно Джимми в идеале знал все поведенческие модели, присущие лично Аканову.

— Читай, новое входящее, Сири, — мрачно буркнул Аканов своему почти бесполезному айфону. Механический женский голос принялся четко проговаривать названия медицинских препаратов, инструментов и приборов на английском языке. Последним в письме значился адрес доставки и срок готовности модуля для зрения, который не требовал пустых глазниц. Передав айфон Генри, Аканов сел на заднее сидение тонированного внедорожника. Он не знал большей части названных веществ и предметов, но по количеству понимал, что Джеймс разводил его на крупную сумму. Акан не предал этому значения, он был готов отдать всю отцовскую лабораторию, только чтобы снова видеть кромешную тьму только под закрытыми веками.


End file.
